


"Are you up?"

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Summary: You and Angel have broken up and while it was somewhat mutual, you miss each other desperately. He does his best to stay away, feeling that you deserve better, but when you send him a needy late night text, he’s on his way to remind you what you’re missing.
Relationships: Angel Reyes & Reader, Angel Reyes/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

You sighed as you laid in bed, filthy thoughts consuming your mind. You were needy, not having been touched in over a month. You and Angel had broken up and you had been trying to move on from that. It had been somewhat mutual, though it fell more on your side for both the idea and the execution. He had gotten more and more busy with the club, which meant less and less time for you. As a result, you had become more needy, and Angel had become more frustrated. It had come to a head when you had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for him to get back from his run, only to find out the next day that he gone straight to the clubhouse with the boys and gotten drunk without even thinking to send you a text or call.

You had made up your mind then, deciding that even though it was going to hurt to throw away the last year of your life with the man that you so desperately loved, you needed to split. And Angel had agreed, though it had torn his heart out to do so. Truth was, he was scared. He was falling more and more in love with you each passing day and he had gotten scared. What if he wasn’t good enough for you to stay? What if you found someone better? What if you came to the realization that you deserved better? And so, he had tried to protect himself. To shield himself from the pain o rejection and abandonment which he had become so familiar with. At the time he had felt that the best way to do that was to put distance. To create a wedge where at least he was the one in control. He had pushed you to the edge and when you had finally had enough, he tried to convince himself that he was better off.

Slowly it dawned on him that not only was that not true, he had sabotaged probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had found someone that loved him, supported him, looked after, and took care of him. Yet he threw it all away in the name of misguided self-preservation.

And it did not take long for the realization to kick in.

He had been a ghost since. He wasn’t as bright as he was when he was with you. He had bags under his eyes, surviving off of booze and cigarettes. It had taken a scolding from Taza and Bishop for him to finally sit down and have a balanced meal. 

You hadn’t been much better. Angel had at least been able to shed some his pain in the arms of the club girls though, while you had not been with anyone. You wanted to; to go out and receive some attention and affection even if it was only for the night. Yet you could never manage. Angel had been your first. He was the only man you had ever known intimately. So you had chickened out at last minute on taking home the tattooed man you had been flirting with tonight.

But now you were alone, aching for the touch of a man. For the feeling of being covered by a body as they did what they wanted with you. The feeling of being filled and loved on.

You were aching for the feeling of Angel.

How his lips felt on your neck. How his ringed fingers felt when they pumped inside of you. How heavy his cock felt when it was filling you to the point of seeing stars. How far he stretched you. How empty you felt when he finally pulled out to go to sleep. You were aching for that.

Plainly, you were aching for Angel.

With a sigh, you sat up grabbing your phone. It was late, but not late enough for him to be asleep. Typing swiftly, you sent him a quick text.

_‘Are you up?’_

You were honestly not even expecting a response. Yet not only did he respond, his answer came back before you could even put the phone down.

_‘Yeah. You ok?’_

At the clubhouse, Angel was quickly sitting up straighter, his heart picking up speed as he worried something had happened to you. He stared at the screen for a few more agonizing seconds, waiting to see your response.

_‘I’m fine. You busy?’_

_‘Nope.’_

_‘Do you wanna come over?’_

Angel sat still in disbelief. Was this a test? Angel had thought that he had ruined his chance with you forever. That there was no way you would ever settle for him again. Yet you were inviting him over? He wasn’t sure what for, but he was not about to complain. The phone buzzed in his hand and he read your newest message five times over.

_‘I need you’_

He was up and out of his seat then, rushing out of the clubhouse in a hurry, the others looking at him in confusion.

“Where you going, homie?”

He didn’t answer them, typing his reply out.

_‘On my way.’_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The sound of Angel’s Harley pulling up into your driveway was something you thought you would never hear again. It made butterflies take flight in your tummy, your heart starting to speed up, your thighs rubbing together in anticipation.

Unlocking the door and pulling it open, you watched as Angel walked up to you, his eyes glued to yours. He stopped when he was in front of you, his hands holding onto the sides of his kutte. Little did you know it was because he was trying desperately not to reach out and touch you.

“Hey, querida.”

“Hey.”

You pulled the door open further for him to walk inside. Locking up behind him, you turned to find him standing there, eyes on you. Neither of you spoke as you walked up to him slowly. Angel looked you over, his throat bobbing as he looked at your attire of a shirt and panties. He looked closer, feeling his heart clench as he saw at what shirt you wore. It was the old one you’d had for years that he had sprayed with his cologne for you to have while he was on a run. After you had broken up, he figured you would have thrown it away, burned it maybe. Yet there you were wearing it. You caught his gaze and then looked down to follow it.

“I…I was missing you.”

Angel had planned to keep his hands to himself, let you initiate, but your words broke his self-restraint. He took another step forward, sliding his right arm around your waist while his left hand came up to hold your chin softly. His voice was soft and quiet, yet husky.

“I’m right here.”

You nodded, your own hands coming up to hold his waist. Leaning toward him, you pressed your lips against his, both of you closing your eyes as you relished in the familiar act. Your hands slid up his body, coming to rest on his chest. Angel placed his hands over yours, growling at how they engulfed yours. You continued to kiss, both your mouths and hands growing more and more needy. You clutched at his kutte, missing the sound of the leather as it rubbed in your grasp. Angel on the other hand was grasping at your ass, his hands running over your hips, lower back, and thighs.

He had been with club girls after the breakup, and while they were all gorgeous and worthwhile, they just weren’t you. They didn’t rile him up the way you did, and he knew now that it was because of the love he had for you. Love that went deeper than just having a girl on his arm. That knowledge had scared him at first, but now it only made him hard.

He let you pull his kutte off his shoulders, tossing it over onto your couch. His hands continued to roam over you, both of you making out as you stumbled to your bedroom, shedding clothing along the way. By the time you were standing at your bed, you were entirely naked, Angel finally shedding his boxers. You both stood there bare, chests heaving from the lack of air. He was reaching to cradle your face then, his eyes honest as they look at you.

“What do you want me to do? I’ll do whatever you want.”

You nodded gently, reaching up to his face as well. You dragged your index finger along his bottom lip, watching as it pulled down before bouncing back into place. He always did have a sinfully good mouth.

“I want your mouth on me. _Please_.”

The please was not really necessary. Angel would have done it no matter how you asked him. He nodded and placed his hands on your hips, turning you. You assumed the position you had been in so many times before, crawling onto the bed on your hands and knees, letting your cheek rest against the sheets with your ass propped up high. Angel did not skip a beat, climbing up behind you, his mouth kissing along the backs of your thighs. His hands came up, grasping your ass and massaging it. Part of him wanted to tease, but the majority of him just wanted to give you everything. To give you his all until you were a wet, trembling mess. He wanted to make you feel how sorry he was for letting you go and hopefully get you back.

Angel slid his hands down, his thumbs pressing to either side of your pussy before pulling outward and spreading you. He cursed as he looked at your opening, your wetness sticky and slick as it coated you.

“You always did have such a pretty little hole.”

Your breathing was already picking up speed before he had really even touched you and it made Angel feel good to know that you needed him as much as he needed you. He kept you spread open, leaning closer to lick into you. He groaned at the taste of you, not realizing just how much he had missed it.

“You taste so good mami, fuck.”

Your whimper paired with feeling your pussy clench around his tongue made him smile. You always did like him giving you dirty praise. Scooting even closer to you, he reached up and placed his thumb on your clit, rubbing it gently as he kept working his mouth on you. His beard added to the sensation as he buried his face into you. Your hips began to swivel on their own, pushing back onto his face and earning a moan from him that made a shiver run through you.

“There you go, good girl. Use my mouth, baby.”

And so you did, softly pushing back on him, your eyes closed, and your bottom lip caught between your teeth and you rubbed yourself against his mouth. He kept doing his own thing though, strengthening his tongue so he could bury it in you. It did not take long for your thighs to begin shaking, your moans low and drawn out as you called his name.

“God, Angel, don’t stop. Please.”

Angel kept at it, slipping two thick ringed fingers into you until you were clenching and squeezing, slowly collapsing flat onto the bed. Angel kissed along your back and sides, working his way up your body slowly, letting you catch your breath. He stopped at your shoulders, speaking into your ear.

“You still on the pill?”

“Mhmm.”

Angel nodded and then sat up some, looking down at you.

“Do you want it like this?”

Turning your head, you laid it sideways so you could look at him over your shoulder, giving a nod. That was all Angel needed, sitting back up to kneel behind you. He grabbed himself and ran the tip through your lips, gathering your wetness before he placed himself at your entrance. He pushed in slowly, placing his hands down onto the mattress beside your head, holding himself up as he sunk into you. He shuddered as he stayed still, trying not to cum right there from how warm you were. You felt like home and he wanted to make sure you knew that.

“You feel so fucking good, mi dulce. So perfect.”

He began thrusting then, slow deep strokes. He pulled out nearly all the way before sinking back into you fully once again. The slow pace was not was you needed though.

“I need you to fuck me hard, Angel.”

“Ok, baby.”

With that, he sat back up, staying on his knees, and grabbing your hips to arch you. He tugged you back, your body at an angle as he had your pelvis on his lap. He pushed back into you then and started a bruising pace, your ass jiggling from the force. He looked down between your bodies where you were connected, watching as your pussy gripped him. How his thickness stretched you. How you lifted off just a little whenever he bottomed out, that last inch just a little too deep. Your whines and pants were music to his ears and his mouth started on a roll.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, mi vida. You always look so good taking my cock.”

Angel’s hips slapped against your ass as he pounded you, your brows knitted in pure ecstasy. Reaching underneath you, your fingers danced on your clit, Angel growling as you got tighter around him from the added stimulation. He reached down and pulled you up, not wanting you to have to do anything. He wanted you to just enjoy it while he ruined you, making it a point to remind you of what you were missing in hopes that you would forgive him for his stupidity and take him back.

With you both kneeling straight up now, Angel wrapped his left arm around your shoulders, holding you upright to him while his right slid down between your legs. He rubbed at your clit firmly, his mouth on your neck as he stroked the sensitive little pearl. You whimpered, the metal from his rings cold and shocking on the sensitive flesh. He could fill you at a different angle this way and fucked you hard, staring at your face with adoration as your mouth dropped open, feeling another orgasm approaching fast.

“There you go. There’s my baby. Come on me again. I know you can, mami. Let me feel you. Good girl.”

Your moans devolved into a sob as you came for the second time, Angel hissing as your pussy squeezed around him almost as tightly as your hands squeezed his forearm. He slowed his thrusts, pushing into you languidly as he let you come down some. Your whimpers were high pitched and whiny, signs that you were already feeling slightly overstimulated. Angel was not done with you just yet though. He slowed his pace down some but kept the depth, his mouth to your ear as he continued to fill you, his hand leaving your clit and coming up to press against your abdomen.

“You feel me? Right here deep in your tummy, mi amor? That’s where I belong. Right here.”

He caressed the soft flesh above your mound as you reached behind you to hold the back of his head. You didn’t respond verbally, too fucked out to put together a sentence. You simply nodded and whispered his name like a prayer, your eyes full of love and longing as you looked at him. He went for you clit one last time, rubbing you softly not to hurt you. You came once more without much effort, tears gathering in the corners of your eyes when you did. It did not take much more of that to make him cum as well, his warmth spreading through you as he filled you up to the brim.

He laid you down then, falling to lay spooning behind you as you both tried to catch your breath. You were both spent, your skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Angel groaned quietly as he felt the small aftershocks run through your walls, milking him for everything he had.

You both stayed laying there until your breathing had returned to normal, Angel starting to pull out slowly. The sensation forced a hiss from him, his cock sensitive. Your tiny whimper told him that you were in the same boat. He took a deep breath, brushing back the hair that had fallen into his face from the exertion. He sat up, looking down at your body, seeing the white streak of his cum dripping out of you and he reached over to run his fingers down your spine.

“Let me help you get cleaned up.”

Sitting up yourself, Angel looked at you, swallowing nervously.

“I uh, I know this is really not the best time but I just gotta get this shit off my chest.”

Your nod was unsure as you looked at him.

“I know I fucked us up. I got scared and I ruined something good. I don’t deserve you and I get scared that you’re gonna realize that one day, so I pushed you away. You deserve someone better than my ass, but I really want you back, if you want me.”

Locking your eyes with his, you saw all the emotions he had worked so hard to keep you from seeing in your relationship.

The fear.

The worry.

The insecurity. 

He was being open with you. Letting down his walls and being vulnerable, which was all that you had really ever wanted. With a sigh, you stood on shaky legs, Angel standing with you quickly to steady you. You traced his tattooed chest with your finger before looking up at him, finding his face looking like that of a scared child.

“I have to know that you’re not gonna run when shit gets bad.”

The Mayan nodded quickly, grabbing your hand, and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss your fingers.

“I swear I’ll never do it again.”

You continued to look at him for a few seconds more before nodding.

“Okay.”

Angel’s head nodded as well, and the corner of his mouth lifted in a smile.

“Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Angel groaned as he stretched, his eyes squinting as the light coming from between the curtains landed on his face. He closed his eyes and relaxed flat on his back, letting himself wake up. They snapped back open though as he suddenly remembered where he was. Looking over to his left, there you were laying on your side and facing him, eyes closed as you slept. Face relaxed and free of any traces of stress, Angel admired you, feeling like the luckiest man on the planet because you had allowed him to lie next to you once again.

He still carried guilt for pushing you away. He had known it would hurt you, but he had also believed it would be for the best. He knew you probably deserved someone better than him. Someone that would give you more of their time and open up to you, not carrying the baggage and trauma that he did.

But you didn’t want anyone else.

You wanted him. Regardless of whatever flaws or shortcomings he had, you loved and desired him. That was something new. Never in his life had he ever been the first choice. Never was he ever chosen when other options were available. Yet there you were, choosing him yet again even after he had let you slip away.

Reaching over, he ran the back of his fingers over your cheek. You both had been exhausted late night, worn out from the sex, and then soothed by the quick hot shower. Now that you had both gotten your rest though, Angel knew that a talk was going to happen. It needed to happen. He needed to convince you that he was truly sorry for pushing you away and that it would never happen again. Now that Angel knew you still loved him and were willing to try again, there was not a chance in hell that he was going to fuck it up this time.

He continued to watch you, stroking your skin as he relished in being so close to you again. You were like a drug to him and he could not get enough of you. You began to stir then, and Angel leaned over, kissing your exposed shoulder over and over. The soft affection brought you out of your slumber then. It was something that had used to happen so often, and you realized then just how much you had missed it while he was away.

Your eyes landed on his when they opened fully, and he smiled lovingly.

“Good morning, mi dulce.”

Your smile mirrored his and you rolled over onto your back, yawning, and stretching while Angel simply tugged at the covers to expose your body. He was kissing your tummy then, his lips soft as he moved around, slow open-mouthed kisses being left to your sides, sternum, and abdomen. He looked up as your hand settled on the back of his head, raking through his messy hair with a tired smile.

“Good morning.”

Angel turned his head sideways and rested it on your tummy, relaxing as you continued to play with his hair. He stared at you as he laid there making you tilt your head.

“What?”

“I’m just enjoying you.”

It was a simple statement, but it warmed your heart and gave you butterflies nonetheless. Sitting up some, you patted his head and he sat up with you, watching as you got out of bed, reaching for your shirt to throw on.

“Let me pee and then we can start breakfast.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

You moaned as you took your first bite. The pancake was warm and fluffy, the whipped cream and fruits adding freshness without messing up the golden brown color. Angel beamed from across the table, pride oozing from him as he watched you eat.

“You like ‘em? Saw this shit on Pinterest.”

Your eyes were on him then and he shrugged, taking a sip from his glass of milk.

“What? You think I can’t be on there? I have entire boards.”

You’re laughing then, out of endearment and not ridicule.

“Well now that I know that I’ll be expecting fun breakfasts like this on the weekends.”

Angel smiled softly, no verbal exchange happening, but a conversation taking place still. You are stating that you expect him to be back with you on weekends and that you are happy to have him back. The thought excited him, and he pointed at your plate with his fork.

“Finish up. I want to take you for a ride after.”

You listen and soon enough both of your plates are empty and you’re getting dressed. The weather is nice, an overcast making it cooler than it had been lately. There’s a slight breeze and you enjoy it as you sit behind Angel, your arms wrapped around him as the wind hits your face. You cannot even put into words how much you have missed this, and you tighten your arms around Angel’s waist, resting your head on his back. You have always felt safest with him. Neither of you was perfect and you both made mistakes, him more often than you, but the love that you had for each other was overwhelming and you wondered if maybe the break was necessary to teach both of you the importance of perseverance.

You smiled softly against Angel’s back, and while you knew he couldn’t see it, his hand reaching down to rest over yours on his tummy was enough to tell you that he felt it too.


End file.
